Fixation systems can be used in orthopedic surgery to maintain a desired spatial relationship between multiple bones or bone fragments. For example, various conditions of the spine, such as fractures, deformities, and degenerative disorders, can be treated by attaching a spinal fixation system to one or more vertebrae. Such systems typically include a spinal fixation element, such as a rigid or flexible rod or plate, that is coupled to the vertebrae by attaching the element to various anchoring devices, such as screws, hooks, or wires. Once installed, the fixation system holds the vertebrae in a desired position until healing or spinal fusion can occur, or for some other period of time.
There are many instances in which it may be desirable to connect multiple implants to each other. For example, some revision surgeries involve extending a previously-installed construct to additional vertebral levels by coupling a newly-installed spinal rod to a previously-installed rod. By way of further example, aspects of the patient's anatomy, the surgical technique used, or the desired correction may require that multiple spinal rods be connected to one another. As yet another example, coupling multiple rods to one another can improve the overall strength and stability of an implanted construct.
There can be various difficulties associated with connecting multiple implants to each other. The available space for the implanted construct can often be very limited, particularly in the cervical area of the spine. Also, manipulating and handling these relatively small implants in the surgical wound may be challenging or cumbersome for the surgeon. There is a continual need for improved implant connectors and related methods.